Breathe Eren
by L. Kagamine-sama
Summary: "Estou quase lá, Eren," Levi o avisou, ele enterrou suas unhas no seu quadril e o estocou grosseiramente, fazendo Eren lamuriar-se, "É melhor você tirar essa gravata do seu pescoço se quiser gozar. Se não, eu vou simplesmente te deixar aqui enquanto escrevo meu relatório. Gostaria disso? Estar deitado aqui no meu quarto contorcendo-se e implorando para eu te tocar?"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Snk não me pertence e muito menos essa fic. Sendo o primeiro de Isayama e a segunda de Hi-its-mick3y.**

**Aproveitem!**

* * *

Capítulo 1

"Quanto mais você se contorcer, mais apertado vai ficar."

"Merda! Levi, _por favor_!"

"É bom ter meu pinto enfiado no seu cú, não é?"

Eren soltou um gemido estrangulado, as mãos segurando a gravata ao redor do seu pescoço desajeitadamente. Se ao menos ele conseguisse tirá-la. Se ele ao mesmo conseguisse soltá-la da cabeceira da cama...

"Se você conseguir tirar, eu te deixo gozar. Se não conseguir, eu simplesmente vou ter que te punir."

_É sua culpa eu estar amarrado na cama pelo pescoço! Por que eu vou ser punido por isso?_

Claro que ele não disse isso em voz alta. Ele não podia. Ele estava concentrando demais gemendo e chorando com cada estocada de Levi. Ele tinha que se soltar. Ele só podia imaginar o que aconteceria se ele não conseguisse, e apesar de ele não ser exatamente contra a ideia de ser punido pelo cabo, ele queria gozar. Se não gozasse, se Levi o punisse, ele sabia muito bem que seu orgasmo seria adiado por muito mais tempo.

"Respira, Eren," Levi zombou, "Não consegue respirar?"

Levi olhou de cima para ele, seus lábios se contraindo no que Eren pensou ser na verdade um sorriso. Seu passo acelerou, seu quadril batendo contra o traseiro do garoto enquanto o fodia bruscamente. Eren sentiu a gravata apertar ainda mais ao redor de seu pescoço e tossiu, seu corpo ficando mais quente. Não deveria estar quente. O medo de não ser capaz de respirar pela hora em que Levi terminasse de o foder continuamente não deveria o excitar. Mas excitava. Oh, Deus, e como excitava.

"Estou quase lá, Eren," Levi o avisou, ele enterrou suas unhas no seu quadril e o estocou grosseiramente, fazendo Eren lamuriar-se, "É melhor você tirar essa gravata do seu pescoço se quiser gozar. Se não, eu vou simplesmente te deixar aqui enquanto escrevo meu relatório. Gostaria disso? Estar deitado aqui no meu quarto contorcendo-se e implorando para eu te tocar?"

"Levi, _por favor_."

"Se você quer gozar tanto assim então desamarre-se."

_Eu não consigo, seu bastardo!_

Ele queria gozar. Deus, ele queria tanto gozar. Mas o elástico que Levi tinha colocado na base de seu pênis o impedia. Só continuava crescendo e crescendo e Levi não o tirava e o nó da gravata ao redor do seu pescoço só ficava cada vez mais apertado. Continuava a ficar cada vez mais difícil de respirar. Toda vez que seu corpo se encontrava com o pênis de Levi, a gravata ficava mais apertada mas ele não podia evitar de se mover contra ele. Ele se atrapalhou com o nó, seus dedos suados tentando alargá-lo.

E quando ele sentiu Levi se espalhar dentro dele, ele quis chorar.

O homem mais velho grunhiu, inclinando-se contra Eren e mordendo seu ombro tão forte que ele pode sentir a pele romper-se. Ele só se jogou em cima dele desenfreadamente, lamentando-se enquanto tentava ganhar alguma fricção no seu membro. Ele _precisava_ gozar.

Levi riu então, "Parece que você vai ficar aqui por um tempo. Eu vou dizer à Hanji que você não vai poder fazer testes amanhã porque, quando eu tiver terminado com você, você não vai conseguir andar pela manhã."

Eren só pode gemer em desespero.

* * *

**Bem, uma threeshot para vocês, espero que gostem.**

**Deixem reviews, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: SnK e essa fic não me pertencem. Sendo o primeiro de Isayama e a segunda de Hi-its-mick3y.**

* * *

Capítulo 2

Isso era tortura.

Bem, para Eren era. Levi estava tendo muito entretenimento em assistir o garoto se contorcer e gemer na cama. No entanto, depois de um tempo, ele teve que amordaçá-lo para manter o barulho baixo para que ele pudesse se concentrar no relatório. Erwin teria sua cabeça se ele não terminasse a tempo.

O homem menor tinha tido tempo de atar as mãos de Eren acima de sua cabeça para evitar que ele se tocasse e depois de um momento pensando, ele decidiu afrouxar a gravata ao redor do seu pescoço. Só um pouco. Ele não podia se dar ao luxo de ter Eren se esquecendo quem estava no comando.

Tinham se passado, talvez, meia hora quando Levi finalmente se levantou da sua mesa. Ele lançou a Eren um olhar que o fez empalidecer levemente. Ele conhecia aquele sorriso. Ele o conhecia bem demais. Seja lá o que Levi estivesse prestes a fazer, Eren tinha certeza de que não ia gostar muito.

Ele passou a língua na mordaça em sua boca ansiosamente.

"Você ficaria surpreso com o que se pode comprar no mercado negro," Levi disse-lhe, revirando a gaveta ao lado da cama. Eren o assistiu, cansado. Levi tinha comprado alguma coisa nova, e depois da última vez ele estava aterrorizado. Como o homem chamava o último brinquedo? Um dildo? Eren não conseguia lembrar. A única coisa em que sua mente tinha conseguido focar naquela vez foi Levi enfiando o brinquedo para dentro dele repetidas vezes.

Não foi exatamente uma experiência horrível, mas depois de gozar tantas vezes começa a doer.

"Eu não vou ser muito duro com você dessa vez," Levi prometeu, "Por mais divertido que seja te assistir sofrer, suponho que você vá querer poder andar amanhã."

Ele puxou um objeto para fora da gaveta, pondo-o em cima da mesa e colocando um frasco de óleo ao lado.

"O óleo vai, supostamente, fazer você ficar louco," ele riu, "Vire-se e levante o traseiro no ar."

Eren fez o que lhe foi dito, torcendo para baixo desconfortavelmente e tentando posicionar os braços em um jeito que não fosse tão estranho para ele. O pano ao redor do seu pescoço apertou um pouco. Ele sentiu a mordaça em sua boca afrouxar quando Levi a desfez. Ele moveu um pouco a mandíbula para se acostumar com o movimento.

"O-o que é a outra coisa?" Ele perguntou timidamente.

"Hm? Oh. O vendedor chamou de plug anal. Aparentemente, quando eu o colocar dentro de você, você não vai poder tirar. É um jeito fácil de te manter aberto. Talvez eu deva fazer você começar a usá-lo regulamente para que eu possa te foder sem me preocupar em te machucar muito sem preparação." Alguma coisa fria roçou a entrada de Eren, fazendo-o ofegar levemente, "Agora, não é com isso que você deve se preocupar. Me disseram que esse óleo vai aumentar seus sentidos, fazendo qualquer prazer que eu te der três vezes mais intenso. Vamos ver o quão bem isso funciona?"

Um longo e fino dedo fez o seu caminho até dentro de Eren, fazendo-o arfar. Ele não sentiu nada fora do normal. Pelo menos, ainda não. Mas assim que Levi começou a estocar seu dedo para dentro e para fora dele, quando ele adicionou mais um, foi aí que Eren começou a sentir. Seu corpo queimava em necessidade e a cada estocada dos dedos de Levi ele se achava empurrando-se contra ele. Ele gemeu alto, deixando cair a cabeça e mordendo o travesseiro debaixo dele.

"Está começando a funcionar, Eren?"

Ele não conseguia formar palavras. O único barulho que ele conseguia fazer era gemidos engasgados e leves suspiros. E quando Levi enrolou os dedos, ele viu estrelas, gritando e arqueando tanto as costas que Levi pensou que iria estalar.

"Hm. Vou considerar isso como um sim."

Os dedos deixaram o traseiro de Eren e ele choramingou em protesto. O mais velho só riu dele, pegando o plug e espalhando um pouco de óleo no topo.

"Eu vou te deixar aqui enquanto cuido de alguns negócios," Levi explicou. Ele lentamente enfiou o plug na entrada do mais novo, "Espero seu melhor comportamento enquanto eu estiver fora. Se eu voltar e descobrir que você gozou, então sua punição vai ser muito pior. Volto logo."

A última parte do plug forçou seu caminho para dentro de Eren, fazendo-o dar um grito agudo. Bom. Era muito bom. Eren culpava o óleo por isso. Levi acariciou seu traseiro, pôs um pequeno beijo do lado do pescoço do garoto, e então ele se foi.


	3. Chapter 3

CH 3

Levi não tinha estado fora por muito tempo, talvez 15 minutos, mas Eren estava praticamente a beira das lágrimas de tanta frustração. Ele queria gozar. Deus, ele queria tanto ser tocado. Ele se esfregou no colchão tentando ter algum tipo de alívio, mas tudo o que isso fez foi fazê-lo ficar mais e mais excitado. Ele podia sentir o plug lhe preenchendo, ele podia sentir o óleo trabalhando no seu corpo, fazendo ele sentir-se como se tivesse tomado um afrodisíaco e deus, como ele queria ser tocado. Ele precisava de Levi dentro dele, estocando-o tão forte que quase doesse. Ele precisava daquelas mãos ao redor do seu pescoço e do seu pau. Ele queria sentir os dedos de Levi o amordaçando enquanto o fodia. Ele queria ouvir aquela voz exigir que ele gemesse que nem uma puta e que dissesse coisas sujas para ele.

Ele queria tanto isso que doía fisicamente.

Quando Levi finalmente retornou ele levou seu tempo se preparando. Ele tirou as roupas lentamente, dobrando-nas e pondo-as na mesa ao lado da cama para que ele pudesse levá-las para lavar mais tarde. E ele simplesmente ficou ali de pé. Ele simplesmente cruzou os braços e observou Eren se esfregar contra os lençóis, desesperado por qualquer tipo de fricção.

"Você é realmente um pirralho, não?" Ele zombou, seus lábios levantando-se num sorriso cruel.

Eren gemeu, sem fôlego, "Por favor, por Deus, Levi, por favor, faça alguma coisa. Eu não aguento mais."

"O que você quer que eu faça?"

"Levi!"

"Eu posso sentar aqui e te observar o dia inteiro, pirralho."

Ele grunhiu, puxando as algemas que prendiam seus pulsos, "Eu quero que você me foda, Levi."

Levi lhe deu um forte tapa no traseiro, fazendo Eren ofegar de surpresa, "Eu não me lembro de te dar permissão de dizer o meu nome, Eren."

O rosto de Eren ficou vermelho enquanto ele forçava a próxima frase a sair de seus lábios, "Senhor, por favor, me fode."

Ele ouviu o mais velho rir, sentiu ele se posicionar entre suas pernas e beijar suas costas. Ele se contorceu desesperadamente, gemendo.

"Senhor," ele sussurrou sem fôlego, "Por favor, eu preciso de você."

"Você é uma vadiazinha ambiciosa, não?" Levi zombou, estapeando seu traseiro de novo, fazendo Eren gritar, "Você não consegue esperar para ter esse pau, né? O quão forte você quer que eu te foda? O quão rápido você quer que eu te preencha, pirralho?"

"Por favor, oh deus, por favor."

Levi pegou o plug com uma mão e lentamente o retirou dele. Eren gemeu, segurando-se na cama e tentando não gritar. Ele estava indo muito devagar e ele precisava ser fodido. O brinquedo saiu de si com um leve _pop_. Eren rebolou os quadris empolgadamente então. Levi pegou o óleo da mesinha ao lado da cama, melando o seu membro e pairou acima de Eren, "Não se mecha, não se contorça, fique parado e aguente."

E se empurrou para dentro dele.

Eren gemeu, contraindo os músculos tentando não se contorcer ou se empurrar de encontro a Levi. Era difícil, deus, como era difícil. No momento em que Levi estava completamente dentro dele, ele estava ofegando por ar e apertando as barras da cabeceira da cama com força. Ele soltou um gemido alto e Levi moveu um pouco os quadris para se ajeitar.

"Geme pra mim, Eren," Levi cantou, esfregando o quadril no traseiro do mais novo, "Eu quero ouvir sua linda voz gritando."

"Levi."

Levi agarrou seus cabelos, puxando a cabeça do garoto para cima brutalmente, "Você não me chamará de Levi essa noite, pirralho. Estou acima de você. Espero ser tratado como tal. Você falará comigo com respeito. Ouviu? Sou seu senhor, não seu Levi, e se eu ouvir meu nome sair da sua boca de novo eu vou te punir."

_Já não está?_

Eren inspirou profundamente, "Sim, senhor."

"Aguente firme, Eren."

Então ele começou a estocar bruscamente. Eren gritou, gemendo e berrando e implorando por mais. Era patético na verdade, ver como era fácil tornar o adolescente cabeça-quente em uma bagunça por sexo. Levi amava isso.

"Lembre-se, Eren," ele grunhiu, batendo o quadril contra ele, "Você é meu."

"Eu sou seu, senhor."

"Levi," ele gemeu, sua voz atingindo uma oitava que só Levi conseguia fazê-lo atingir, "Bem aí, oh deus, bem aí."

O mais velho sorriu, ajeitando o quadril levemente e estocando agressivamente. Eren gemeu de prazer. Suas costas arquearam enquanto Levi o fodia, acertando aquele ponto que fazia seu corpo arquear e estremecer.

"Por favor, toque-me," ele implorou, "Deus, por favor."

Levi saiu de dentro dele, fazendo-o gemer de frustração, "De costas, puta."

Levou um momento para Eren conseguir mover o corpo, para tirar a cabeça das nuvens tempo suficiente para achar a força para se levantar. Quando ele finalmente conseguiu Levi entrou dentro dele rapidamente, preenchendo-o totalmente, fazendo-o gritar. Eren tremeu. Deus, ele estava tremendo tanto. Levi adorava isso, ele amava o fato de que só ele podia fazer o garoto se sentir assim.

Mas ele estava ficando muito alto.

Ele enfiou um par de dedos na garganta do garoto, amordaçando-o e cortando seu grito enquanto sua outra mão se enrolava ao redor da ereção de Eren. Eren teve uma fraca ânsia de vômito.

"Eu quero que você goze antes de mim," Levi ordenou, correndo a mão pelo membro do garoto, "Eu quero sentir você se apertar ao meu redor antes de gozar. Você entendeu?"

Eren assentiu e Levi tirou o elástico do membro de Eren. Ele gemeu excitadamente, olhando para Levi e silenciosamente implorou para Levi tocá-lo.

A mão de Levi se enrolou ao redor da ereção dele, alisando-o rapidamente, "Então goze."

Eren então gritou, arqueando as costas e torcendo os lençóis acima de sua cabeça. Ele gozou na sua barriga, e sentiu Levi correr a mão por cima. Ele fechou os olhos bem apertados, ofegando e gemendo. Seu corpo estava mole. Ele não conseguia achar força para se mexer. E Levi continuava indo.

"Muito," ele sussurrou sem fôlego, "é muito, oh deus."

E então Levi não pode mais aguentar e gozou dentro dele. Ele pairou acima do garoto, mordendo seu ombro e grunhindo. Eren conseguiu mexer os braços para que se enrolassem ao redor do homem menor, abraçando-o. As algemas chocalharam.

"Você foi bem," Levi murmurou na sua pele.

"Não sinto minhas pernas."

"Ótimo."

* * *

FIM


End file.
